Un mariage raté
by Celoone
Summary: "En réalité, l'idiote avait un nom. Et quel nom ! Deux mois qu'elle s'appelait … Mme Rogue … et deux mois qu'elle vivait, et qu'elle lui faisait vivre, un enfer. Oh non, ce n'était pas le mariage dont rêve toutes les jeunes filles."
1. Chapter 1

_Hello !_

_Vous avez peut être déjà croisé ce titre, et pour cause : je publie à nouveau cette fic, ayant oublié mes identifiants ... J'en profite pour remanier un peu l'histoire et je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout cette fois. J'ai réécris plusieurs chapitres, j'en ai donc d'avance. J'espère avoir quelques reviews, les conseils et critiques ne peuvent que m'aider à m'améliorer !_

_Évidemment, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, à part la famille de Brittany. L'histoire se passe un peu avant et pendant la septième année, le trio ne fait donc pas partie de mon histoire._

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1 : Dispute**

**

* * *

**

BING !

L'assiette vola en éclat. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel : deux mois, deux très longs mois qu'il supportait cette imbécile qui sanglotait à présent en ramassant les débris. Résigné, il posa sur une table basse le manuel qu'il feuilletait et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- **Vous compter casser beaucoup de choses encore ?** lui demanda t-il d'un ton méprisant, la toisant de toute sa hauteur. La jeune femme, accroupie, releva la tête mais ne dit pas un mot. **En plus d'être idiote, j'avais oublié que vous étiez muette**, continua t-il en serrant les dents, cachant ainsi bien mal l'envie irrépressible qu'il avait de l'attraper par la gorge et de la secouer comme un prunier.

Ces derniers mots déclenchèrent chez l'idiote en question une colère qu'elle ne put contenir. Elle se saisie d'une pile d'assiettes qu'elle avait commencé à essuyer quelques minutes auparavant et les jeta par terre avec rage puis parti en courant à l'étage sans que le maître des potions n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. _Merlin quelle idée ai-je eu là …_ pensa t-il en soupirant.

En réalité, l'idiote avait un nom. Et quel nom ! Deux mois qu'elle s'appelait … Mme Rogue … et deux mois qu'elle vivait, et qu'elle lui faisait vivre, un enfer. Oh non, ce n'était pas le mariage dont rêve toutes les jeunes filles.

Flash Back : Il était là, seul, dans ce bar miteux de l'allée des Embrumes, devant un énième verre de whisky. Trois jours qu'il s'enivrait, tentant de trouver une solution. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se mette à son service ? Ce type était complètement dingue. Jamais, oh grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse avoir une idée aussi … Dumbledoresque … Voldemort avait en effet ordonné à tous ces mangemorts célibataires … de se marier … Il comptait ainsi élargir ses rang, une femme de mangemort ne pouvant qu'être dévouée à sa cause. De même pour la descendance qui en résulterait. Aussi avait-il convoqué Rogue, l'éternel célibataire, et après quelques doloris « pour le motiver dans ses recherches » il lui avait intimé l'ordre de trouver rapidement sa moitié.

Il releva la tête, attiré par un bruit de verre cassé. Un homme se tenait debout, les restes de ce qui avait du être une bouteille à la main. _Il est encore plus ivre que moi_, se rassura Rogue. Cela fut vite infirmé lorsque l'homme déclara offrir trente milles galions à qui voudrait de sa « fille » … ce à quoi Rogue répondit en levant la main. Le marché fut conclu dans la soirée : il avait besoin d'argent et … d'une femme. Voldemort ne lui avait pas précisé qu'elle devait avoir telle ou telle caractéristique après tout. Lui voulait marier son attardée de fille dont personne ne voulait, ce qui faisait passablement mauvais genre dans une famille de sang pur, aisée de surcroit. Il avait alors rencontré sa promise quelques jours plus tard et l'avait épousé dans la foulée, lors d'une cérémonie très privée. Sa promise … parlons en !

Brittany, 24 ans, complètement muette depuis plusieurs années, maladroite au possible (Rogue la soupçonnait cependant de le faire exprès). Physiquement, la jeune fille était loin d'être jolie, ou du moins elle faisait tout pour ne pas l'être. Ses (trop ?) longs cheveux bruns ternes encadrant son visage blafard lui donnaient dix ans de plus, et seuls ses grands yeux bleus s'ils n'avaient pas étaient cernés et cachés derrière des lunettes affreuses auraient pu lui conférer un certain charme si on la regardait de suffisamment loin pour occulter autant que possible son trop long nez. Sa maigreur, enfin, finissait de repousser le plus téméraire.

Sans emploi et ayant très peu d'amis (qui n'habitaient de toute façon pas à proximité – elle avait fait ses études en France, à Beauxbatons, et depuis son retour en Angleterre ne s'était lié d'amitié avec personne) elle restait le plus clair de son temps cloitrée à la maison, ce qui finissait d'exaspérer son désormais mari qui aimait la solitude et le calme.

Un claquement de porte le fit sortir de ses pensées. Mme Rogue venait … de prendre la tangente.


	2. A l'aide !

Une immense merci pour vos reviews, vous m'avez vraiment encouragé à poster plus vite ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas ! J'essaye de ne pas tendre vers le Rogue trop mollasson, mais après tout ce qu'il a vécu depuis le début de la saga ... autorisez le quelques fois à baisser les bras ! Il reste un homme ^^

Pour celles qui connaissent déjà l'histoire, chapitre quasiment inchangé (je modifie en revanche la suite, qui ne me plaisait pas plus que cela). N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : A l'aide !**

* * *

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur « dispute ». Et trois jours qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Brittany. Il avait cherché la jeune femme dans tous les hôtels environnants, en vain, et se décida alors à demander de l'aide à son « ami » de toujours : Lucius Malefoy.

Il transplana devant le somptueux manoir, et quelques minutes plus tard un elfe vint lui ouvrir. La créature le fit patienter un instant afin de prévenir son maître, et c'est un homme très joyeux qui vint l'accueillir.

- **Severus ! Entre ! Je voulais justement te voir !**

- **Lucius,** répondit-il en guise de bonsoir.

- **Un whisky ?**

- **Oui, merci. **

- **Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?**

- **J'ai perdu ma femme …** répondit Rogue d'un air penaud qui ne lui ressemblait guère devant lequel Malefoy ne put réprimer un fou rire.

- **Elle … est morte ?** demanda t-il mi-amusé, mi-intrigué, ce à quoi Rogue répondit en levant les yeux au ciel. **Ah … Alors comment l'as-tu … égaré ?** repris Malefoy en recommençant à se tenir les côtes.

- **Sa susceptibilité mal placée l'a conduite à prendre la porte … Trois jours que je la cherche sans succès. **

- **Et tu souhaiterais que je mette tout mon réseau de connaissance à ta cause ? **

Rogue acquiesça, mal à l'aise. Il détestait par-dessus tout demander un service, quel qu'il soit. Mais là … il y avait urgence : Voldemort souhaiterait très certainement rencontrer la jeune femme, et cette lubie pouvait lui venir à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Lucius Malefoy, après s'être resservit en alcool lui promis alors de faire son possible.

- **Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir au fait ?** fit Rogue après un petit moment de réflexion.

- **Drago va enfin recevoir la marque !** lui répondit le mangemort tout sourire.

Une nouvelle fois, Rogue se contenta d'acquiescer. Il avait espéré que son filleul changerait de camp, oserait agir enfin en homme et s'opposer aux idées de son père. La tristesse l'envahie soudain. Rien n'avait jamais été comme il l'avait espéré de toute façon. Il fut alors sorti de ses pensées par son ami, toujours hilare.

- **Ne fais pas cette tête, on va la retrouver ta femme ! Vu sa tête je doute qu'elle soit partie te tromper … **

Il fut soulagé de voir que Lucius n'avait pas comprit la vraie raison de la mélancolie qui l'avait saisie et qu'il avait, pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, laissé paraître involontairement. Il sourit intérieurement en pensant que Malefoy ait pu prendre cela pour de la jalousie. Même Brittany ne connaissait pas les véritables raisons qui l'avaient poussé à réaliser cette union et croyait qu'il s'agissait uniquement de cupidité. Ce qu'elle ne manquait pas de lui faire remarquer, notamment lorsque le maitre de potion lui avait délicatement intimé l'ordre de se chercher un travail. Elle lui avait alors montré l'enveloppe que son père avait donné à Rogue le soir même du mariage et qui contenait encore 5 000 galions, le reste ayant été déposé à la Gringott. Puis elle avait prit un bout de parchemin sur lequel elle avait inscrit en gros caractères « je crois avoir acheté mon droit à ne rien faire … ». Il n'avait même pas répliqué. Potter avançait vite dans ses recherches d'Horcruxes, et il avait la ferme intention de se débarrasser de sa « femme » dès que Voldemort aurait été vaincu. Du moins, il espérait du fond du cœur qu'il le vaincrait … Sa vie commençait sérieusement à lui peser.

Rogue prit congé rapidement, laissant à Malefoy les détails de la rencontre entre son fils et son maître bien aimé. Il transplana non loin de chez lui, jeta un coup d'œil aux fenêtres dans l'espoir d'apercevoir de la lumière, signe du retour de Brittany … mais non. Il se faisait tard et bien qu'exténué il n'avait pas envie de dormir, aussi se rendit-il dans un bar glauque près de là.

La pièce était sombre et quasiment déserte. Il s'installa dans un coin à l'écart des regards, seul avec ses pensées. S'il se présentait seul à la prochaine réunion cela risquait de chauffer pour lui … Pas qu'il craignait réellement pour sa peau … Il n'avait jamais eu peur de mourir au cours de ses missions. Mais se mettre en danger à cause de cette imbécile … Et puis … Si Potter réussissait, il pourrait enfin commencer une nouvelle vie. Commencer à vivre tout simplement d'ailleurs. Rogue secoua la tête. L'alcool ne lui allait pas, cela le rendait un peu trop pensif à son goût. Il repoussa doucement son verre de whisky encore plein, jeta quelques galions sur la table et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la sortie.


	3. Violentes retrouvailles

Voilà un nouveau chapitre !

Avant toute choses, j'aimerai dire un **IMMENSE** merci à mes quatre revieweuses : **Malicia Malfoy, stormtrooper2, Lynou et moajackspa** ! J'ai abandonné l'idée de vous répondre individuellement, c'est un peu compliqué avec ma messagerie (les liens qui ne marchent pas ... bref). En effet **Stormtrooper2**, elle niche bien au Tsar :) Et n'a bien sur pas très envie de réintégrer les pénates snapiens !

Ah oui, avant d'oublier : comment fait on pour avoir un(e) beta reader ? J'ai un peu de mal parfois avec les tournures de phrases, et puis avoir un premier avis est toujours intéressant avant de poster !

J'espère avoir des retours de ce chapitre ! =) =) =)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Violente retrouvailles**

* * *

_Vingt et un … Vingt deux … Hep viens là toi !_ Brittany se baissa pour ramasser une pièce qui venait de lui échapper. Elle avait beau compter et recompter, il ne lui restait pas assez de gallions pour se permettre des folies. Une nuit de plus à l'hôtel et elle devrait trouver une autre solution. Elle soupira bruyamment. La jeune femme regrettait maintenant de s'être emportée. Retourner chez son père était hors de question, et si elle revenait chez Rogue elle risquait de payer sa désinvolture. Outre le fait que le personnage était affreusement arrogant et grossier, elle le soupçonnait d'être violent. _Tous ces livres de magie noire …_ Elle ne doutait d'ailleurs pas qu'il soit un partisan de Voldemort. A cette pensée, elle frissonna. Sa famille avait toujours été du côté sombre. Si son père n'avait pas été alcoolique, il se serait probablement engagé aux côtés du « Seigneur des Ténèbres ». _Seigneur, tu parles … Il est surement aussi noble qu'un elfe de maison _…

Elle s'allongea sur le lit, regardant fixement le plafond. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle s'était enfuie, mais une chose était sure : elle n'avait jamais voulu de ce mariage. Elle grimaça. _Si je rentre … Il va me tuer. Si je vais voir mon père … que je lui fais comprendre que je n'aime pas ce type, qu'il est exécrable et qu'il me fait peur … Il va vider la première bouteille qui lui tombera sur la main … et me tuera ensuite. Je l'entends de là … « Tu es la honte de la famille ! » _Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres. _Il n'est pas mal dans son genre … _Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. _Dernière solution, je me trouve un travail ... Si ça se trouve mon très cher époux a déjà mis mon père au courant de ma fuite … _Elle se releva brusquement. Cette hypothèse ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. 

Son estomac lui fit alors comprendre qu'il était temps d'arrêter de réfléchir et de s'occuper un peu de lui. Brittany soupira à nouveau, pris quelques gallions et descendit pour déjeuner. Elle s'installa sur une petite table et attendit que le serveur vienne prendre sa commande. Un homme bedonnant s'approcha d'elle timidement et la fixa intensément. Mal à l'aise, elle lui montra sur la carte qu'elle désirait un sandwich, mais l'homme resta planté devant elle, continuant à la dévisager. Au bout de quelques instants son regard s'illumina et il se retourna brusquement, faisant sursauter Brittany qui ne s'attendait plus à ce que l'homme bouge.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Rogue sursauta. Un grand hibou tapait du bec la fenêtre devant laquelle il était assis. Après s'être débarrassé de l'oiseau qui refusait de partir sans avoir eu quelques graines, il ouvrit fébrilement un petit bout de parchemin :

Tsar, 4 allée des Moldus, sous son nom de jeune fille. LM.

Il serra le poing. **Elle va me le payer ! **Rogue ne prit même pas le temps d'emporter une cape et claqua la porte d'un geste rageur. L'allée des Moldus n'était pas très loin, aussi s'y rendit-il à pied. Sur le chemin il put envisager quel sort il réserverait à Madame Rogue : il hésitait entre un bon doloris ou l'enfermer à la cave pendant plusieurs jours. _Au moins elle ne casserait plus rien et ne risquerait pas de s'enfuir_. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait sa colère retombait : _Et si elle refusait de revenir ? Pire : si elle lui demandait le divorce ? _A cette dernière pensée le professeur ricana … _Elle ne parle pas elle ne risque pas de te demander grand chose ! Mais elle peut toujours l'écrire … _Il grimaça. Il avait encore besoin d'elle ! Plus pour très longtemps s'il était très optimiste et considérait que Potter pouvait réellement vaincre son fou de maître mais en attendant … Il avait eu du mal à trouver une femme, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de recommencer … Et a_vec un peu de chance la gamine se sera plainte à son père… qui risquait de réclamer ses gallions ainsi que le divorce … Bien qu'il avait plus l'air de se soucier du qu'en dira t-on que du bien être de sa fille, et là en l'occurrence le divorce risquait de faire mauvais genre,_ se rassura t-il.

Il s'arrêta un instant. Il se trouvait devant un fleuriste et se rappela alors les paroles de Lucius, juste avant qu'il ne parte de chez lui : « _un bouquet de fleur et tout s'arrangera !_ ». Rogue haussa les épaules en regardant avec dégout les étalages. _Et puis quoi encore ? Un diner au chandelle tant qu'on y est ?Jamais, oh grand jamais, on ne me prendra à jouer les romantiques, parole de Severus ! Surtout avec cette … chose. Après tout je ne suis pas en tort dans cette histoire, j'ai toujours été correct ! J'aurai très bien pu l'obliger à coucher avec moi … c'est un devoir du mariage ! Bon c'est vrai que l'effort n'a pas été grandiose, vu sa tête lui proposer la chambre d'ami était … plus que naturel … Et elle est stupide avec ça, elle les accumule … _Il regarda une dernière fois vers les bouquets de roses rouges que proposait le marchand. Une dernière grimace de dégout, et il continua son chemin.

C'est les mains vides qu'il arriva devant le Tsar. L'établissement semblait désert. Il s'avança vers le comptoir derrière lequel se tenait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années avec un ventre proéminent.

- **Avez-vous une chambre au nom de Pearson** ? demanda Rogue, chez qui la colère recommençait à monter.

L'homme le dévisagea un instant et, sans un mot, lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils montèrent un étage et lui désigna une porte, puis toujours en silence fit demi tours et regagna son comptoir.

Le maître des potions hésita quelques secondes puis frappa.

Brittany ne fit qu'un bond. _Oh Merlin pourvu que ce ne soit pas lui !_ Elle regardait, terrifiée, la porte comme si celle-ci allait s'ouvrir sur un monstre. Tremblante, elle s'approcha et après avec longuement considéré la poignée se décida à ouvrir. Le regard qu'elle vit la figea sur place. Son mari n'était pas, mais alors pas content du tout. Par reflexe la jeune femme recula.

- **Vous ferai-je peur Miss ?** lui dit-il d'un ton sadique, ne pouvant contenir plus longtemps sa colère.

Brittany recula un peu plus. Rogue l'empoigna par le col de sa robe et la souleva, menaçant.

- **Est-ce que je vous fais peur ?** répéta t-il en séparant bien tous les mots.

- **Lachez moi !**

Rogue, surprit, s'executa.

- **… Depuis quand parlez vous ?**

Cette question permit à la jeune femme de reprendre de sa contenance. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était mariée elle souriait, et le sourire qu'elle affichait était loin de plaire à son époux.

- **Je n'étais pas bien vieille quand j'ai dis mon premier « papa ! » …**

**-** **…**

**-** **Ca ne va pas chéri ?**

Des éclairs passèrent dans les yeux dudit « chéri ». Il se jeta sur Brittany qui tomba sur le lit et la saisie par la gorge.

- **Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on se moque de moi ! Qui êtes vous ?**

**-** **Je vous savais arrogant, vulgaire parfois, mais pas encore violent** parvint-elle à répondre dans un souffle.

**-** **Répondez !**

**-** **Vous êtes pitoyable …**

Rogue sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur sa femme.

- **Je n'hésiterais pas à vous tuer …**

**-** **Je n'en doute pas une seconde … Mais il vous faudra trouver une bonne explication pour mon père ou vous risquez de devoir lui rendre ses gallions …**

**-** **…**

**-** **…**

**-** **QUI êtes vous ?**

**-** **Brittany Rogue, née Pearson, 24 ans … future divorcée … **

Le maître de potion devint livide. Il la fixa quelques instant puis, prenant conscience qu'il était toujours quasiment couché sur Brittany il se releva, dégouté. Celle-ci fit de même, se massant machinalement le cou. Réalisant les gestes qu'il avait eut envers elle quelques secondes auparavant, la jeune femme sentit monter en elle une colère sourde.

- **DEHORS !** hurla t-elle, à la limite de l'hystérie.

Rogue bouillait littéralement. Il avait envie de la frapper, de lui faire mal. Elle lui avait menti, elle se moquait ouvertement de lui, elle osait lui donner des ordres et … Merlin elle voulait divorcer ! Avant de commettre l'irréparable il tourna les talons. Une fois de plus, il s'écrasait devant Brittany.

Il marcha sans se retourner, droit comme un piquet, jusqu'à une rue qu'il ne connaissait pas, les poings serrés. Il entra alors dans le premier bar venu et commanda un jus de citrouille. Il s'installa près d'une fenêtre, une main soutenant sa tête. Lui, l'impassible chauve souris des cachots, la terreur de tout Poudlard n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il arrivait de moins en moins à maitriser ses émotions. Devant Malefoy tout d'abord, ce qui était dangereux, et puis … il n'avait pas pu se retenir face à Brittany ! Il revoyait ses mains se serrer autour de son cou … Oui, il aurait pu la tuer. Il frissonna. Ce n'était pas spécialement un tendre à la base mais … Il avait toujours répugné s'attaquer à des femmes. L'image de sa mère battue par son père était encore bien trop présente dans son esprit. Le pire dans tout ça était qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en vouloir, du moins pas comme il aurait du. Ce n'était pas Brittany qui aurait du signer à côté de son nom le jour de son mariage … Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui avait prit sa place et il avait du mal à le supporter. Il se mordit les lèvres. Penser à Lily était tout sauf ce qu'il y avait à faire. _Elle est morte bon sang ! Et toi aussi mon vieux si cette peste met ses menaces à exécutions …Si on rajoute à cela que la rentrée approche …et que j'ai tout sauf envie de revoir ces cornichons … Je devrais peut-être songer au suicide finalement…_

Il releva la tête et contempla son verre de jus de citrouille. **Un whisky s'il vous plait … Pur feu …** lança t-il au serveur qui passait à ce moment là. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

Britanny, encore rouge de colère, fixait l'ouverture de la porte par laquelle son mari venait de disparaître. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et posa une main sur son cou. _J'y suis peut être allé un peu fort …_


	4. Réunion de pré rentrée

Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Un grand merci à ma beta' (ouais j'ai vu que beaucoup de personnes raccourcissent, alors moi aussi, ca fait genre j'ai beaucoup d'expérience dans les fanfic tout ça ... héhé pas bête la gamine !) : moajackspa ! Vous trouverez ses fics en bas de la page ! Elle a pas mal amélioré mon chapitre :p

Et bien sur : merci pour vos reviews !

- stormtrooper2 : à vrai dire, je ne souhaite pas faire de mon personnage principal une "bombe". D'abord parce que les bombes ne courent pas les rues, ensuite parce que Rogue a beaucoup de charme, mais il n'est pas Lockart non plus. Mais elle va lui faire regretter ses paroles, et le provoquera, ça je te le promets :p

- Galatee : la voici :D

- dobbymcl : c'est très gentil, merci beaucoup ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec cette suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Réunion de pré rentrée.**

**

* * *

**

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que Rogue était sortit du bar, plus vraiment sobre. Il déambula pendant une dizaine de minutes dans la rue et sans vraiment savoir comment, se retrouva par miracle devant sa demeure. Quand il eut enfin trouvé comment ouvrir sa porte, il se coucha sur le premier canapé venu et cinq minutes plus tard ronflait comme un sonneur.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, l'esprit encore (embrumé) imbibé par l'alcool, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui affichait 18 heures passées. Il referma les yeux, puis prenant soudainement conscience du temps se leva d'un bond. La réunion de pré-rentré des professeurs de Poudlard avait probablement déjà commencé. Il était en retard.

Rogue se rua vers une armoire remplie de flacons et chercha désespérément sa potion de dégrisement. Après avoir mis le meuble sans dessus dessous il réussit à mettre enfin la main dessus … la fiole était vide. **C'est pas vrai !** pesta t-il, soudain paniqué. Résigné, il laissa tout en plan et transplana devant les grilles du château.

Ses collègues n'avaient pas commencé la réunion et l'attendaient. Il ne s'excusa pas et alla s'installer à sa place habituelle, sans percevoir le froncement de sourcil de Minerva McGonagall lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle. La réunion se déroula sans encombre et sans grande surprise: Comme d'habitude, Albus ne lui avait pas assigné le poste tant convoité des Forces du Mal. Néanmoins, pour la première fois Rogue ne broncha pas, bien trop occupé qu'il était à lutter contre son mal de crâne. Lorsque la réunion s'acheva enfin Dumbledore lui demanda de rester quelques instants.

- **Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort**** mon garçon …**

- **Si vous le dites, **grommela Rogue. **Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ?**

- **Oh, eh bien, je me demandais simplement pourquoi vous ****sentez**** l'alcool ****à cinq miles à la ronde.**

- **…**

- **Suivez-moi Severus.**

Le directeur conduisit le professeur jusqu'à son bureau et le fit asseoir dans un grand fauteuil en face de lui. Il le dévisagea un instant puis reprit la parole.

- **Comment va votre couple mon cher ?**

- **Mon … couple … **répéta Rogue en grimaçant.

Dumbledore était l'une des rares personnes au courant du mariage de son protégé, il lui avait d'ailleurs servit de témoin. En revanche les détails de cette union ne lui avaient pas été contés. Rogue s'était contenté de dire à son mentor drogué aux bonbon au citron, qu' aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il avait un cœur et qu'il été tombé amoureux de cette … jeune personne. Dumbledore n'avait pas répliqué, sentant bien que quelque chose se tramait là-dessous. Non pas qu'il mettait en doute l'existence d'un cœur sous la carapace épaisse de son maître de potion, mais les circonstances l'intriguaient.

Il regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui, qui cherchait désespérément ses mots.

- **Une tasse de thé ****au citron **** ?** Demanda le directeur, sous le regard mi-ahuri, mi-exaspéré du Professeur de Potions qui s'attendait plutôt à un sermon en règle ou à un ton autoritaire exigeant des explications.

- **Sans façon.**

- **Bien … Et si vous m'expliquiez ce qui ne va pas maintenant ?** Continua t-il en remuant tranquillement avec sa petite cuiller l'infusion qui venait d'apparaître devant lui.

Severus , après avoir hésité, consenti à desserrer les dents et lui raconta finalement son histoire dans les détails. Dumbledore avait toujours été présent pour lui, après tout, et Rogue lui avait déjà confié beaucoup de secrets. Il s'attarda plus spécialement sur la dispute qu'il avait eu avec Brittany dans la chambre d'hôtel et conclu son histoire par un « **Je ne sais pas quoi faire** », attendant une réaction de la part de son interlocuteur.

- En effet, cela serait bien fâcheux que Madame Rogue demande la divorce …

Le maître des cachots releva les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Dumbledore prenne son parti. Au contraire, il était convaincu que le Directeur serait du côté de sa maudite femme. Ce vieux fou aurait du trouver cela inadmissible étant donné sa conception de l'amour qui imposait des sentiments et non un mariage d'intérêts. C'est pour cette raison d'ailleurs que Severus ne lui avait rien dit.

- **Il ne faut surtout pas décevoir Tom en ce moment - ****non pas que j'approuve ce mariage arrangé – mais v****ous devez conserver votre place auprès de lui. Les renseignements que vous pourriez nous fournir sont trop importants. **

- **… Merci pour cette brillante analyse Albus**, répliqua sèchement Rogue, amer.

Dumbledore le fixa un petit instant, un sourire aux lèvres.

- **Puisque cette jeune femme ne semble pas apprécier votre compagnie je ne vois qu'une solution …**

- **…**

- **Vous ne voyez donc aucun moyen ?**

- **Je ne vais pas jouer aux devienettes toute la soirée Albus ! **s'impatienta le mari malheureux qui commençait à appréhender ce qu'il allait entendre.

- **Séduisez là ! **dit tout naturellement le directeur qui affichait maintenant une mine réjouie

Il y eut un court silence.

.- ** Pardon ? Je … **Rogue afficha alors un sourire carnassier**. Vous avez raison … Je vais la séduire …**

- **N'y songez même pas Severus. Vous n'utiliserez aucun sortilège ni aucune potion !**

- **… Vous plaisantez j'espère ? **demanda un Rogue qui s'était à nouveau raidit sur son siège.

- **Absolument pas ! **

La porte du bureau claqua. **_Il est définitivement dingue_**_, _fulmina le Maitre des Potions en descendant à toute allure les marches en colimaçon_._

La porte se rouvrit quelques minutes plus tard sur une Minerva hystérique

- **Albus ! Je … Severus ! ****I****l sentait l'alcool à plein nez lorsqu'il est arrivé à la réunion ! **

- **Je sais Minerva, je sais …** Lui répondit-il, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.


	5. Juste quelques roses

QUOI ? :'( seulement trois reviews ... Bon je vois que mon histoire ne vous plait pas ... Alors je ne sais pas si ça vaut la peine de continuer ... :p Merci pour vos commentaire, je verrai storm pour l'arranger physiquement ... (a). Et un immense merci aux personnes qui ont souscrit à la fics, ca donne vraiment le sourire ^^. J'attends vos com' sur ce chapitre, je compte sur vous cette fois hein ?

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Juste quelques roses.**

* * *

- **_La séduire ! Il m'a bien regardé ?_**Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans une fleur du parc de Poudlard qu'il traversait à grandes enjambées en grommelant.

Il s'arrêta net.

D'accord, il ferait un effort : Peut être pourrait-il lui offrir des fleurs ...

- **_Non, non et NON! _**

Il était absolument hors de question qu'il offre la moindre rose. Une fiole de poison, à la limite. Oui … Du poison était une idée toute à fait acceptable. Il allait lui faire comprendre qui il était ! Il domptait chaque jours depuis deux décennies des dizaines d'élèves, ce n'était pas cette idiote qui allait l'intimider.

Comment avait pu t-il _daigner_ penser offrir une fleur à … à cette bécasse sans cervelle?

Il commença à réfléchir à une autre solution. Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Merlin qu'il détestait ça!

Un long soupir s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il baissait la tête d'un air vaincu. Des fleurs …

Il transplana dans une rue qui se vidait peu à peu. **_19h56 … _****_Peut être qu'avec un peu de chance le magasin sera fermé…_** Sa mauvaise humeur ne l'avait pas quitté et celle-ci s'intensifia lorsqu'il constata que le magasin n'était effectivement pas fermé.

Avec sa délicatesse habituelle, il aborda un fleuriste.

- **Donnez moi n'importe quoi qui puisse plaire à une … femme**, dit il d'un ton sec.

- **Monsieur, nous vendons des fleurs … En général … cela plait aux femmes …** lui répondit le vendeur avec un air narquois.

Severus se retint de l'envoyer balader avec une de ces répliques dont lui seul avait le secret. Il avait besoin de cet imbécile de fleuriste pour … Merlin ! Séduire cette bonne femme insupportable!

Devant l'air pincé de son client, l'homme lui présenta un bouquet de roses rouges d'un geste gracieux.

- **Les plus belles ! Idéal pour conquérir votre princesse ! **

Rogue recula d'un pas, dégouté, comme si il n'avait jamais vu une rose de sa vie. Il fixa un instant le bouquet, comme pour le défier de le rendre romantique et finalement se redressa bien vite, en digne Maitre de Potions.

- **Combien je vous dois ?**

Il rentra chez lui d'un pas rapide, honteux d'avoir un bouquet de fleurs dans la main. _Merlin voilà à quoi j'en suis réduis … Moi Severus Rogue, terreur des cachots… _Il claqua la porte, faisant sursauter son hibou qui somnolait tranquillement dans un coin de la pièce. Rogue l'appela et lui présenta le bouquet.

-**Il faut l'emmener … **_au troll qui vivait avec nous il y a encore quelques jours …_ **à Brittany, à l'hôtel Le Tsar …**

L'oiseau pris délicatement les tiges des roses dans ses serres et se prépara à s'envoler.

-**Non, attends ...** L'interrompit Rogue en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il se saisit d'un morceau de parchemin et griffonna rapidement quelque chose. Il prit ensuite quelques Gallions qu'il déposa dans une enveloppe et confia le tout à son hibou qui parti aussitôt.

.o0o.

L'oiseau trouva facilement Brittany. Allongée sur un lit, elle rêvassait à un avenir un peu plus joyeux. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçu, elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir la fenêtre derrière laquelle le volatile battait des ailes nerveusement. La jeune femme se saisit du présent en souriant. _C'est pas trop tôt …_

Débarrassé de sa tache, le hibou s'envola. Brittany referma sa fenêtre par laquelle quelques moustiques avaient déjà commencé à rentrer et ouvrit l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait toujours dans la main. Elle aperçut tout d'abord quelques pièces d'or et un nouveau sourire illumina son visage triste. _Gentille attention … _Puis elle déplia le petit bout de parchemin sur lequel était écrit… "Désolé".

_Désolé? _Désolé?_ Non mais je rêve! Ca l'aurait gêné de faire une phrase?_ _S'il croit qu'il va s'en sortir comme ca …_

Elle réfléchit un instant, irritée. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment l'homme puisqu'ils s'évitaient continuellement lorsqu'elle vivait encore chez lui, mais elle se doutait d'après le peu qu'elle avait vu que même ce simple mot avait du être difficile à écrire pour lui. 

La jeune femme avait apprécié le geste, évidemment. Mais les bleus qu'on pouvait à présent percevoir à la naissance de son cou lui rappelaient qu'il était allé un peu trop loin, et qu'un simple désolé (_bon … accompagné de très jolies roses …_) n'était pas suffisant. Elle transforma d'un coup de baguette l'enveloppe vide en vase dans lequel elle glissa le bouquet et s'éloigna un peu pour admirer le travail.

Mais alors que Brittany s'extasiait sur ses fleurs, l'avant-bras gauche de son époux prenait une teinte sombre, et une intense douleur le traversait : Voldemort voulait le voir.


	6. Deux semaines pour réussir

Très bien très bien, je continue ... :p Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

dobbymcl : je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te répondre à tes questions : Rogue lui a fait peur le jour de leur altercation, et elle ne va pas revenir de sitôt. Il va falloir que le couple s'apprivoise, et ce n'est pas gagné. Sinon non, elle ne va pas enquêter à proprement parler. Elle n'est pas aussi idiote qu'elle en a l'air, et va rapidement comprendre qui il est. Quant à Lily ... suspens :D Brittany était en France, à Beauxbatons ! Elle ne connait pas Poudlard, pas encore ...

stormtrooper2 : Il a ... deux semaines pour la persuader de l'accompagner ... ;) Merci pour ta review !

La-Chippie : Merci pour ta fidélité ! Moi aussi, je me suis attachée à Brittany. C'est un sacré bout de femme ^^

tronchederoswell : J'adore ton pseudo :p Merci pour ton commentaire, je m'empresse donc de poster la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Deux semaines pour réussir

* * *

- **Tu en as mis du temps ...** lui dit un homme en guise de bonjour au visage déformé, assis dans un grand fauteuil qu'on aurait pu aisément prendre pour un trône, et devant lequel Rogue se tenait agenouillé. Ce dernier se contenta de baisser la tête.

-** Nous avons réussis à capturer le fabriquant de baguettes**, continua froidement le Seigneur des Ténèbres**. Pour l'occasion j'ai prévu une petite fête dans deux semaines au manoir Malefoy. Quelques nouvelles recrues auront durant la soirée l'honneur de recevoir la Marque. Ta présence est requise ... Celle de ta femme également.**

-**Nous viendrons, Maître.**

Au plus grand étonnement de Severus, il ne reçu ni doloris ni aucun autre sort.

Mais autre chose lui turlupinait la tête.

Il soupira.

_Je lui présente les choses comment? Mme Rogue, je vous ordonne de m'accompagner à une soirée ... ? Ou plutôt ... Vous n'allez pas le croire chère Brittany, nous sommes invités à une délicieuse petite beuverie où certains se lieront avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, quelques prisonniers seront exécutés et où quelques chanceuses seront violées !_ _Vous venez ?_ Il secoua la tête, dépité, puis transplana.

Brittany ne donna aucun signe de vie le lendemain ni le surlendemain, jour de la rentrée pour les élèves de Poudlard. Comme à son habitude la terreur des cachots arriva de mauvaise humeur à la séance de la répartition. Il balaya l'assemblée du regard et constata avec satisfaction - même s'il se garda bien de sourire - que Potter et sa clique manquaient comme prévu à l'appel. L'année ne serait peut être pas si désagréable que ça finalement ... Il prit place à côté de Dumbledore qui s'empressa de lui faire la conversation sur les derniers bonbons de chez Honeydukes. Lorsque les Première Année furent enfin répartis, le Directeur se leva, accordant un moment de répit à son voisin le temps de son éternel discours. Puis, les assiettes se remplirent et l'homme au nez aquilin reprit sa passionnante discussion. A la fin du repas ce dernier lui demanda de passer dans la soirée prendre le thé dans son bureau et Severus sut qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter le sujet « Mme Rogue ».

Il ne s'attarda pas dans la Grande Salle et sorti par une porte située derrière la table des professeurs. Enfin il allait retrouver la quiétude de ses cachots, même si ce n'était que pour quelques instants ! Rogue poussa une lourde porte derrière laquelle se trouvait une grande pièce aménagée en salon. Bien qu'elle était dans les tons noirs et verts, elle était chaleureuse et décorée avec goût. Un feu crépitait dans une grande cheminée en marbre sculpté et le professeur s'installa confortablement dans un canapé de cuir qui trônait juste devant. Il voulait profiter de ces quelques minutes de tranquillité. Sur la table basse qui le séparait de l'âtre, un elfe avait déposé quelques Chocogrenouilles, le dernier numéro de _Potions et Chaudrons_, ainsi qu'une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et d'un verre en cristal. Rogue soupira. Les elfes du château veillaient toujours au bien être de chacun des occupants avec minutie. _Il aurait peut être mieux fait d'épouser un elfe ... _

Il envisagea alors d'avouer à son maître que la gamine refusait désormais de le voir, et avait élu domicile à l'hôtel. Il recevrait quelques Doloris ou ... un peu plus. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire après tout. Il était vieux, avait perdu la personne qui lui était la plus chère, une terrible guerre s'annonçait au cours de laquelle il y laisserait probablement la vie ... Quelques mois de plus ou de moins ... L'autre solution était de soumettre Brittany au sortilège de l'Imperium ... ou peut être qu'une potion pouvait produire un effet similaire. A vrai dire, il ne voyait pas vraiment laquelle pourrait produire un résultat satisfaisant. Mais il avait deux semaines pour trouver ...

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge qui affichait 21 heures. Le moment fatidique était arrivé.

La tête penchée, il regarda la bouteille de whisky et l'attrapa. Il la déboucha et d'un _Evanesco_ la vida de son contenu. _Une bonne chose de faite_, se dit-il en se dirigeant d'un pas victorieux vers la sortie.

La porte du bureau de Dumbledore s'ouvrit toute seule avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de frapper.

- **Ah Severus ! Je suis ravi que vous ayez accepté de passer !**

- **Comme si j'avais eu le choix,** marmonna le Professeur de Potions.

-**Une tasse de thé ?**

Rogue acquiesça. S'il refusait, il aurait droit à l'éternel «V**ous avez tord**» suivi du couplet sur les bienfaits des infusions, ce dont il se passait volontiers.

-**Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de votre femme ?**

**-Ma quoi? **Ironisa Rogue

Dumbledore regarda son protégé avec un sourire.

-**Aucune, **finit par concéder le Maitre des Potions avec un soupir.

-**Mais vous êtes vous au moins ... excusé pour votre conduite ?**

-**...**

**-Eh bien, mon garçon?**

-**Oui,** répondit Rogue en prenant un air mi-dégouté, mi-agacé.

-**Vous avez bien fait! Je me suis permis de me renseigner un peu sur la gente féminine ... Je ne suis plus très jeune et malheureusement ma propre expérience date un peu, elle ne vous serait pas d'un grand secours.**

Le maître de potion leva un sourcil. Il imaginait mal Dumbledore draguer une jolie blonde volupteuse avec sa barbe et ses lunettes demi-lune... Cette pensée le fit sourire, mais Severus se reprit bien vite. Lui, sourire? Jamais!

Le directeur se leva et disparut par une porte située derrière son bureau. Il en revint quelques secondes plus tard les bras chargé de magazines féminins. Il en prit un pour appuyer son propos et l'ouvrit sur un grand reportage spécial hommes : Séduire en 10 leçons. Il le présenta à son collègue.

-**D'après ce magasine**, _Biboo_, précisa t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil sur la couverture, **l'humour est un atout majeur.**


	7. Le roi de la blague

Bonsoir ! Excusez mon retard, je suis partie en vacance, tout ça ... Mais j'ai avancé, elle est pas belle la vie ? Du coup je vais pouvoir publier, héhé ! Allez, voilà la suite.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Le roi de la blague.

* * *

Rogue ne put dire quoi que ce soit durant quelques secondes. Il était interloqué, complètement abasourdi par la stupidité des propos qu'il venait d'entendre.

- **L'humour ! **Echappa t-il avant que la colère ne prenne le pas sur la surprise.** Vous trouvez que j'ai une tête à faire de l'humour ? NON MAIS VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI MA PAROLE ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça par Merlin ? REPONDEZ ALBUS !**

- **Severus, mon garçon ... Calmez vous je vous en prie ...**

- **Me calmer ? ME CALMER ? MAIS COMMENT VOULEZ VOUS QUE JE ME CALME ? J'ai deux semaines Dumbledore, deux semaines !**

- **Auriez-vous oublié de me préciser certains détails ?**

Rogue soupira.

- **Voldemort veut voir Brittany lors d'une réception qui doit avoir lieu bientôt.**

- **Je vois ... **répondit Dumbledore en lissant sa longue barbe blanche.** Je pense que le conseil de ce magazine est assez intéressant ... **continua t-il.

- **Et pouvez vous m'expliquer comment je vais bien pouvoir user de ce don naturel chez moi ? Je lui écris une vingtaine de hiboux apportant chacun une petite blague ? **

Le directeur sourit.

- **Vous voyez, vous pouvez être très imaginatif !**

- **... Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu pour ce soir ! **Fulmina Rogue en tournant les talons.

- **Severus ! **

Dumbledore avait à peine haussé la voix, mais le ton était autoritaire. Il affichait toujours ce sourire qui n'augurait jamais rien de bon à son collègue, et ce dernier stoppa son élan. Il se retourna lentement après avoir poussé un énième soupir silencieux, se préparant au pire.

- **J'enverrai une lettre à Brittany, je lui demanderai de passer au château. Après tout elle a épousé mon meilleur professeur et je suis en droit de vouloir connaître un peu plus cette charmante jeune femme ! Vous n'aurez qu'à ... l'inviter à diner après cette entrevue ...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Chère Brittany,_

_ Que diriez-vous de venir prendre le thé à Poudlard ? J'attends votre réponse par retour d'hibou !_

_ Amicalement,_

_ Albus Dumbledore._

_Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore ... Aaah ! Mais oui je vois ! Le petit vieux plutôt sympa ! Je me demande vraiment comment il peut être ami avec ce ...ce ... malotru ! pour rester polie._

Britanny, toujours dans sa chambre du Tsar, tentait de se remémorer l'auteur de la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois - la seule fois d'ailleurs - lors de son mariage, puisqu'il avait été le témoin de son mari. Il était venu la voir peu avant la cérémonie pour la rassurer. Le directeur de la plus grande école de sorcellerie savait que les moments précédant le mariage étaient particulièrement éprouvants pour les futurs époux, en proies à de nombreux doutes. Bien que ce ne fût pas son cas puisque de toute façon il était clair qu'elle n'aimait pas Rogue, elle avait apprécié sa démarche.

- ** Pourquoi veut-il m'inviter ? **laissa t-elle échapper à voie haute, brusquement étonnée.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, et fronça ses épais sourcils. Convaincue que quelque chose se tramait la dessous, elle hésita avant de renvoyer sa réponse. L'oiseau n'était de toute façon pas pressé : la jeune femme le caressait depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà, et il ne semblait pas détester. Elle fini par se décider. _De toute façon je n'ai que ça à faire de mes journées ..._ Le rendez vous fut fixé pour le lendemain, 17 heures.

Brittany ne s'était pas réveillée trop tard, ce matin là. La journée promettait d'être ensoleillée, et elle allait enfin sortir de cette chambre glauque. La jeune femme s'étira, et sourit en regardant par la fenêtre. Celui-ci s'estompa lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle risquait de croiser son ténébreux mari. Elle se laissa retomber mollement sur son matelas en grommelant.

A vrai dire, elle ronchonnait plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Non, non, ce n'était pas qu'elle appréciait Severus Rogue. Disons plutôt qu'elle était ... curieuse de voir sa réaction. Si jamais ils se croisaient bien sur. Quant à elle, elle ne savait pas si elle lui en voulait vraiment. Brittany était consciente de l'avoir poussé un peu … _Ouh !, les fleurs ont fait leur effet ma cocotte !_ Elle soupira. **Je suis bien une fille**, murmura t-elle, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

Chassant ses pensées de sa tête, elle se leva, consciente qu'il allait bientôt être l'heure de rendre visite au directeur de Poudlard.

_Alors, qu'est-ce que je vais me mettre ? Un jean ? Non, Sev... ROGUE ! ROGUE ! Tu ne vas quand même pas te mettre à l'appeler par son prénom ! … Rogue m'avait dit qu'il était l'un des hommes les plus puissants du monde magique, tu ne vas quand même pas te pointer dans son bureau habillée en moldue … _

- **Ca va, ca va, je mettrais une robe**, se dit-elle à voix haute tout en s'accroupissant pour regarder sous son lit.

Son vieux sac de voyage en cuir vola au travers de la pièce. Les mains sur les hanches, les cheveux en bataille, Brittany perdait patience. Mais où était donc passée cette fichue robe ? Elle remit d'un geste brusque une mèche derrière son oreille et jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil sous le lit où étaient jetés en boule plusieurs de ses vêtements.

- **Bon sang ! **Grommela t-elle de colère.

Il était presque dix-sept heures, et la jeune sorcière n'était pas prête. Ses deux yeux s'arrondirent soudain : elle se rappelait ! D'un pas victorieux elle se dirigea vers le vieux bureau de la chambre, et ouvrit le tiroir mangé par les insectes. Elle se saisit délicatement de son contenu, et un large sourire illumina son visage.


	8. Invitation

Chapitre 8 : Invitation.

* * *

Les pierres qui jonchaient le minuscule chemin menant à Poudlard lui rendaient l'ascension difficile. Juchée sur des talons, la jeune femme peinait à rester stable. Elle regrettait à présent d'avoir voulu paraître présentable, se maudissant de ne pas avoir choisi ses éternelles chaussures plates.

Plus que quelques mètres. Elle s'arrêta un instant et contempla le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Elle pouvait distinguer une partie d'un parc bien entretenu, et au loin, l'eau d'un lac miroitait au soleil. Brittany n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Jamais, elle n'avait vu un aussi beau château … Beauxbatons faisait pale figure à côté.

Elle poussa doucement le grand portail, comme si un geste brusque risquait de la sortir de ce joli rêve.

- **Qui êtes vous ?** Demanda de loin un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, légèrement bossu et particulièrement sale. **Il me semble vous avoir parlé mademoiselle ! **s'impatienta t-il alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur. **Les étrangers à l'école ne peuvent pas rentrer, je suis désolé. **

- **Non, non, Argus ! Cette jeune femme est mon invitée ! **

Un Dumbledore légèrement essoufflé venait de les rejoindre. Il sourit à Rusard qui grommela dans sa barbe quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de retourner à ses tâches.

- **Je suis ravi que vous ayez accepté ma proposition ! Vous êtes très élégante ! Puis-je vous proposer une balade autour du parc ?** demanda t-il en lui baisant la main, ce à quoi Brittany répondit par un sourire forcé.

Il l'entraina vers le lac, lui expliqua quelle sorte de créatures y vivaient. Elle n'avait jamais vu de Sirènes et celle-ci, curieuse, se pencha vers l'eau sombre pour essayer d'en distinguer une. Ils s'arrêtèrent ensuite devant la forêt interdite. Un dénommé Hagrid soignait un centaure qui s'était blessé à une patte et Brittany put l'approcher grâce aux conseils du demi géant. Elle était aux anges, son sourire semblait greffé sur son visage mais elle demeurait malgré tout silencieuse.

Son hôte la conduisit au château, et elle s'émerveilla des escaliers qui changeaient tout seul de place. Il l'a fit pénétrer dans son bureau désordonné, et elle s'attarda sur un drôle d'objet en forme de soucoupe volante, très probablement en or.

- **Je n'ai jamais su à quoi cela servait !** lui dit le vieillard avec un sourire.

La pièce dans laquelle un service à thé les attendait était en revanche bien rangée, chaleureuse. Le directeur lui servit une infusion au citron, et ils commencèrent à boire en silence. Machinalement, elle se taisait. Elle ne savait pas si son mar … si Rogue lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas muette, et elle avait opté pour la solution de facilité. Qu'aurait-elle bien pu lui dire de toute façon ?

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, puis Dumbledore repris son monologue. Il lui parla des vertus du thé, et Brittany acquiesçait, souriait de temps en temps. Il lui proposa un carré de chocolat Honeydukes dans lequel Brittany croqua avec gourmandise.

- **Vous n'êtes pas vraiment muette n'est-ce pas ? **lui demanda tout à coup l'homme. Il avait dit cela calmement, en se lissant la barbe.

Les yeux de Brittany s'arrondirent, et son visage blafard prit une teinte rosée. Elle se sentait soudainement vulnérable, prise sur le fait comme un enfant qui a fait une bêtise. Son secret avait été découvert, Rogue l'avait ébruité, elle en était maintenant sure. Et si son père était lui aussi au courant ? Subitement perdue, les sentiments se confondaient, et la colère finit par la gagner. Elle se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, mais Dumbledore, avec le même ton qu'il avait utilisé pour rappeler à l'ordre Severus, l'interpella.

- **Brittany !**

La jeune femme s'arrêta avant d'avoir franchi le seuil de l'appartement.

- **Pourquoi ?** continua le directeur, imperturbable.

- **Mêlez vous de vos affaires**, répliqua la brune avant de tourner les talons pour de bon.

_Les deux mêmes_ ... pensa Dumbledore en souriant.


	9. Dans les cachots

_Hello ! Ca fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, mais je ne laisse pas tomber. J'ai juste eu énormément de boulot à la fac, combiné au manque d'inspiration. Je vais essayer de m'y remettre. Merci pour vos reviews, merci pour vos inscriptions qui m'ont rappelé que j'avais cette histoire à terminer ;) Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'attends vos avis ! _

**Chapitre 9 : Dans les cachots**

Elle dévala les marches en colimaçon quatre à quatre, ne sachant pas si c'était la bonne direction. Elle courait presque, de peur sans doute que le vieillard ne lui court après.

**- Humpf ! **

Elle venait de heurter de plein fouet son mari et se sentait un peu sonnée.

- **VOUS ! Mais je suis maudite, c'est pas vrai !** Hurla-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

- **Jusqu'alors, Je vous pensais muette**, **pas aveugle**, répondit-il, cynique.

- **Bouclez là !**

**- La vulgarité ne vous va pas du tout.**

**- JE VAIS VOUS TUER ! JE VAIS VOUS TUER !**

Rogue était sur le point de lui asséner une réplique bien sentie, lorsqu'il se reprit.

- **Si vous voulez ... **répondit-il de sa voix trainante**. Mais je vous conseille d'arrêter de hurler ou il risque d'y avoir des témoins ... Il ne fait pas bon vivre à Azkaban … Suivez moi.**

Sans rien ajouter de plus il prit le chemin des cachots, ses robes volant derrière lui, et Brittany resta un instant sans bouger, le regardant s'éloigner. Elle observa le couloir dans lequel elle se trouvait et un des portraits qui le décorait lui sourit.

Elle se prit à espérer qu'ils discuteraient calmement si elle le suivait, et arriveraient à la conclusion qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour vivre ensemble. Alors ils divorceraient, elle partirait loin de là. Peut être la France, pourquoi pas. Elle ferait le deuil de son passé, et commencerait à vivre, tout simplement. Oui, c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle soupira quant une main l'attrapa vivement par le bras.

**Avez-vous fini de rêvasser ? Je vous ai demandé de me suivre.**

Le ton était sans appel, et elle se laissa trainer sans opposer de résistance. Ils descendirent dans un couloir sombre, et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte richement sculptée, surplombée d'un serpent se mordant la queue. A côté, un vieillard dormait paisiblement dans un cadre. Rogue se racla bruyamment la gorge et fit sursauter le portrait. Il donna le mot de passe et invita d'un geste sa femme à entrer, puis il s'assit confortablement dans son canapé. Brittany se tenait devant lui, inspectant la pièce, mal à l'aise.

- **Quand vous voulez. **

- **Pardon ?** demanda t-elle surprise.

- **Vous vouliez me tuer.**

- **... Vous êtes vraiment malade !**

Severus sourit. On lui tenait rarement tête, même si la stratégie de Brittany ne consistait qu'à l'insulter. Mais il resterait stoïque. Il se leva et lui proposa un verre de whisky qu'elle accepta après avoir longuement réfléchi, puis s'en servit un pour lui-même. _L'humour ... tu parles ! Va donc en faire avec une bonne femme comme ça !_

Celle-ci porta le verre à ses lèvres et n'en bu qu'une gorgée. _Merlin que c'est fort ce machin ! _Elle détestait l'alcool, au contraire de son père, alcoolique depuis des années. A vraiment y réfléchir, elle ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas de l'avoir vu un jour totalement sobre. Elle avala une autre gorgée du liquide ambré, pensive.

- **Savez vous que vous avez plus de chances de vous faire agresser au Tsar qu'à Azkaban ?**

**- Par … Hein ?**

Rogue soupira. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'il attendait. En réalité la personne était sensée répondre « pourquoi ?» et, lui, aurait dit d'un air goguenard « parce qu'au dernières nouvelles vous n'habitez pas Azkaban ... ». _Oui ... bon ..._ La devinette l'avait pourtant amusé lorsqu'il l'avait lu dans la rubrique humour de la Gazette.

**- Non rien ... Un autre verre ?**

Brittany haussa un sourcil, dans une parfaite imitation de son mari.

**- J'ai à peine commencé celui là ... **

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait qu'une envie : qu'elle s'en aille. Qu'il puisse enfin retrouver sa tranquillité, et soyons fous, son célibat. Il le voulait d'autant plus qu'il était ... gêné. Même s'il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Lui, s'était rassit dans le canapé, et regardait le feu crépiter. Elle, se tenait dans un confortable fauteuil en face de son mari, jouant avec son verre.

** !**

Brittany laissa échapper un hurlement, ainsi que son verre dont le contenu se répandit sur un magnifique tapis de style ancien. Peeves, les yeux exorbités, arborant une grimace indescriptible, avait brusquement traversé le mur du salon et ricanait à présent tant qu'il pouvait.

- **PEEVES !** hurla le maitre des lieux en se levant tout à coup, faisant taire sur le champ l'esprit qui ne tarda pas à disparaitre.

Livide, Brittany venait d'avoir la frayeur de sa vie. _Chochotte_, pensa Rogue.

**- Ca va ?** fit mine de s'inquiéter celui-ci après avoir hésité.

**- Je crois ... Je ... je vais y aller. Pouvez-vous me raccompagner ? S'il vous plait.**

Il acquiesça, soulagé qu'elle parte enfin. Il remercierait peut être Peeves, à l'occasion. Quoi que ... Non. Severus Rogue, dire merci ? Il avait sa fierté, tout de même !


End file.
